shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aea
Aea, original name unknown, is a pirate, marksman and spy for the RedClaw Pirates, formerly working as a freelancer "memory thief" for anyone that could pay. She ate the Memori Memori no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows her to deal with memories. Due to the pressure on her mind, caused by absorbing far too many memories, from different targets, Aea ended "giving away" most of her remembrances, thus losing her original identity, resurging as a new being, without a clear past or a clear self image. The reason for her to have joined the pirate crew was her affection for Alina DeMasque. Appearance Aea is, although she confesses to not care about her looks, a woman considered attractive by most men. She is relatively tall, with a constitution slim and in shape. Her hair is short, of a tone of purple. She states she does not care for the clothes she's wearing, and therefore did not mind buying clothes, wearing only those that her "old self" wore: usually colorful, tight or short clothes that seem to contrast with her serious personality. Personality Aea says she most likely had once a lively and outgoing personality. However, due to not being able to handle too many different memories and, therefore, lives, stored within her mind (which she "sold", as a job), she couldn't handle pressure and "gave away" most of the memories she had, resurging as a new being, without a clear identity or self image. Therefore, lacking the memories of a full lifetime, like most people would have, Aea struggles to know who she really is, acting reflexive and with little emotion. She, however, is quite curious and easily amazed, which reveals an innocent, almost childish part of her personality, that she tries to hide in embarassement. Later, she realizes she does not need to seek her old self or to struggle to know who she was, but that, instead, she should live how she is, under a new identity, formed by the new experiences she had and the people she met. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Aea has a few skills using a sword, as she once told she holds memories of praticing kenjutsu. However, since she never really used it for serious, it is assumed those skills aren't well developed. Marksmanship It is known that, ever since she assumed her stage of "no identity", Izumi has lived doing whatever jobs she could, mostly involving guns. Not only her skills with firearms got better with pratice, but they were already excellent. Aea herself do not know from whom, but she had, prior to losing her previous identity, several memories of using guns, praticing and to kill, with an impressive skill. Hand to Hand Combat Aea also has some well developed reflexes and knows how and where to hit an opponent. That knowledge, she tells, is also something she had on her mind before actually needing to use it. Weapons Although she does not know from where she was, and if she worked with someone, Aea possess an impressive arsenal of all sorts of firearms. From small caliber revolvers to huge machine guns and destructive explosive launchers. Devil Fruit Aea ate the Memori Memori no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows her to look into a person's mind, being able to steal the target's memories or "giving away" her own. History Aea know very little about her actual past. What she does know, is that she used to work as a "memory seller", stealing memories and giving them to anyone that paid. She tells it was a very profitable business, but that it was very destructive at the same time. That because, while she gained lots of money and that most of her fighting and tactical knowledge actually came from memories stolen using the fruit's power, it also was responsible for making her lose her identity, because, having stored too many memories into her mind, because of her job, Aea's memories started to get mangled with other's. So, after a time, with images of various lives in her head, Aea was starting to forget who she really was, and oftenly thought other's memories were her own. It was then, when she couldn't handle that pressure anymore, that she decided, in an impulsive act of despair, to give her memories away. Aea does not know how much of what was in her head she get rid of. Which is why she does not know who are most of her memories from. From that day on, Aea, as she started to call herself, reborn as a new being, without a clear self-image or any kind of individual identity. Due to the fact she possessed only unrelated memories from different people, which was enough for her to know what she needed to know, she had struggles in understanding her role as an individual, and caused her to suffer an inner struggle of not knowing who she really was. All she was sure she knew was how to fight, which led her to a destructive and lone life of an assassin. Trivia *The name Aea was chosen considering the character didn't remember her true name and had to name herself of something, as Aea is a short, simple and meningless name, that has little personality and sounds like "the name one would give to a machine", in the author's thoughts *Not intentionally, Aea holds similar characteristics with Major Motoko Kusanagi, from the famous franchise Ghost in the Shell (which the author is a fan of). Once he realized that, the author made her appearence to be based on the one of the Major herself **Incidentally, in the 2017 Ghost in the Shell live action movie, the character of the Major goes through a character arc similar to Aea's arc. The author was not satisfied neither with the similarity or the changes made to the Ghost in the Shell story, but those made him rethink the character to enhance her path on the story Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:Spy Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza